Regrets
by Andy Lauren
Summary: It's the end of their tour and the Grey Brothers, plus Demi, are soon to head home when they hear some disturbing news. Will they be able to overcome their pasts and look towards their future? Maybe a Niley. R&R! PS Sorry it took so long to re-upload!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Wish I did, but I don't.

Submitted: Nov. 1, 2008

A/N: Enjoy! :]

Thursday, September 4, 2008

Europe – Burin' Up Tour

"Joe can you turn on the news? I want to see how the weather is going to be today," Kevin asked, his voice flowing from the area where their bunk beds were located.

"Sorry, can't! I've almost beaten Nick's score!" Joe yelled back as he continued on playing Guitar Hero.

"You're so weird Joe," laughed Demi as she covered her mouth so she wouldn't spit out any of the cereal that she was eating. She didn't want to waste her food after all.

"It's Joe," Nick replied, with a chuckle, "What do you expect?"

"Haha, you're so funny I almost forgot to laugh," Joe dead panned as he paused his game and turned to face the two younger teens.

"As fascinating as your conversation is, can someone please just turn on the news? I want to know how the weather is going to be," Kevin asked, again, exasperated as he walked into the living area.

Demi laughed, "I got it," she said as she reached for the remote and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels she heard something that made her stop dead.

"… teen pop sensation Miley Stewart, 15, has been involved in a car crash early this evening…"

"Oh my God…" Demi mumbled as she and the boys turned towards the TV with disbelieving faces.

"…Sources say Stewart was on her way back from a local concert which she performed at to her Malibu home when a white van ran a stop sign slamming into her vehicle. She was, at the time, with father Billy Ray Stewart and best friend Emily Truscott but fortunately those two were not hurt. Unfortunately for Ms. Stewart she has been rushed to the nearest hospital suffering from severe injuries. Not much has been stated on her condition at the moment but we are all hoping for the best. This has been Angela Hummerson. You're watching Euro International and we'll be right-"

Demi switched the TV off with a shaky hand.

Silence.

"Oh my God." Demi repeated, louder, snapping the boys out of their shock-induced trance.

"I…I can't believe this…" Joe breathed. He looked from the now blank screen and turned to look at his brothers. He looked to Kevin first and then Nick, not knowing what to say. Kevin's face had turned ten times paler than usual with a hint of green. He looked sick and about ready to throw-up. Nick… well, Nick's face was deathly pale and he looked lost and so…

…Empty.

Joe looked to Demi to see how she was taking this and what he saw shocked him.

Demi was shaking uncontrollably and she had rivers coming down her face. Her face was what got to him. She looked absolutely heart broken. Joe didn't know how to react to that. Miley and she had never been close, not to his knowledge anyways. Why was she reacting in a way that he and his brothers should be reacting, even after everything that's gone on this past year? It didn't make sense, at least not to him. Joe looked away as soon as he heard his older brother say something, finally.

"H-How could this have happened?" Kevin asked, "Billy Ray is such a careful driver, there's no way this can be true. Miley can't be-" He stopped. Not knowing what to say or not wanting to say anything else because this couldn't be true and saying that she was hurt was simply unfathomable. Miley was their little sister or at least she used to be until they all stopped talking all those months ago. Kevin couldn't and wouldn't imagine anything bad like this ever happening to Miley. He was her older 'brother'. He was supposed to protect her. This couldn't be true.

"Things like this happen all the time, Kevin. It could've happened to anyone, we couldn't have done anything about it." Joe replied, trying to make his brother and himself feel better. Joe felt just as guilty. He and Miley used to be the best of friends. At least up until they walked out of her life all those months ago. Why hadn't anybody called and told them about this? It hurt so much worse to know that the only way they would have found out about this was by watching TV, "You know what? Miley's probably fine. You know how the media is. They like to exaggerate everything and maybe it wasn't even her, it could have been someone else. Miley's fine. She has to be…she just has to," Joe continued, loud at first, trying to convince himself and his brothers, but his voice grew softer into a murmur.

"Gosh Joe! Shut up! Stop trying to make it seem like she's fine when you don't even know yourself! Miley for all we know is probably dying in some hospital bed right now and all we're doing is sitting on our asses, halfway around the world, wondering if this is true or not! We should be finding someone to get a hold of, like Trace or Brandi! They'll know the truth so just shut up and stop pretending like you know everything!" Nick yelled, upset and definitely angry. He couldn't believe what Joe was saying. They didn't know what was going on, I mean for God's sake they hadn't even talked to the Stewart family in Lord knows how long and his older and immature brother is sitting here saying that Miley's fine when they hadn't even had an actual conversation with her in months! Sometimes Joe just really pissed him off. _Calm down Nick_, He thought. Joe was just trying to make them feel better and less scared. _But this is Miley. We can't just assume she's alright. I have to know_.

"Nick calm down! I'm just as afraid for her as you are but taking your anger out on me isn't going to help anyone, especially Miley!" Joe yelled back, clearly just as upset.

"How do you know what I'm feeling? Huh!? God damn it! Stop acting like you know everything!" Nick shouted back. He couldn't believe how idiotic Joe was acting.

"You know what, Nick? I-" Joe was cut off, probably for the better or else he would've said something he'd regret.

"Shut up both of you!" Demi screamed finally, causing all three brothers to snap their heads in her direction. She was shaking but out of distress or anger they didn't know, but her face was splotchy and red from her tears and her eyes were no longer sad. She was pissed. Really pissed.

"I'm sick and tired of you guys acting like you care when you haven't even talked to Miley in months! Miley's been going through so many problems these past few months and now this happens and suddenly you care!? Bull shit! And if anyone deserves to know what's happening with Miley it's me! So shut up and stop acting like you care!" Demi yelled, her emotions finally over-powering her logic.

Nick looked like he was about ready to scream his head off with how pink his face was turning, but Kevin interrupted before he could put in a rebuttal. Kevin knew he was the best choice to ask Demi the question they were all wondering since he was the calmest but that didn't mean he wasn't at least a little ticked after she said that.

"Demi, what do you mean you deserve to know what's happening to Miley and not us? You and Miley barely even talk!"

All three brothers looked at Demi with the same questioning and angry expression. They wanted to know who she thought she was, saying she deserved to know what was happening with Miley when she didn't even know Miley, not like they did anyways.

"For you information, I probably know Miley way better then you guys do now! Miley and I are really close friends and we talk everyday! This whole stupid feud rumor is ridiculous 'cause Miley, Selena and I are all really good friends but you guys wouldn't know that because your heads have been up your butts for months now!" Demi exclaimed, angry that they thought they knew Miley better than she did when they haven't talked or looked at her in months. They may been her best friends once upon a time but they ruined that all on their own."Now excuse me while I go turn on my phone 'cause I'm sure Emily or Brandi has been trying to get a hold of me." Demi whipped around and stormed off to the bunk area leaving three confused brothers behind.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. My first ever Niley story. haha

R&R please! Tell me if you like it so I know to continue. :]

P.S.

I'm sorry but due to FF rules I had to change names around. I wish I didn't have to but I do. Hope you all still like it!


End file.
